The Crave
by Rkoiseverything
Summary: Randy Orton's straight out of rehab and all he wants in human comfort. John Cena finds himself being stretched three different ways. CM Punk is confused.
1. Chapter 1

1

1

He walks up to Gorilla Position, everything was silent. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but his heartbeat was steady. This was his home. His music hits and he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. Yes, he had missed this. He slowly walks out onto the platform and the crowd went wild. He could feel their energy pouring into him. They were standing on their feet and cheering for him. He had been gone a long time, but he is back now. He walks down the ramp and feels the lights warming up his skin and the cameras crowding him, but he didn't mind. It's his life and he loves it. He looks up at his opponent for the night and flashes a quick, sadistic smile. He walks around to the steel steps and slowly walks up them. They were in his house now and he wasn't going to rush. He steps into the ring and to the far right corner. He climbs to the second turnbuckle and the whole arena went silent, he was commanding their attention as he had for years with his signature pose. He lifts his arms out around him and arrogance radiates from him. He hears the women in the front row scream his name, and their husbands, boyfriends, brothers, and fathers boo him. They all want to be him, they all want a day in his shoes or his bed. He steps down, turns around, and assumed the stature for a man his size, towering, no, looming over his opponent. He was facing some hometown wannabe in the last match of the night, a dark match. The kid tried to look confident, but crumbled when he smiled not with his mouth, but with his eyes. He smirked as the referee signaled the ringbearer to start the match. The kid started to sweat from nervousness and this made him happy. It's not everyday a regular civilian gets to face a topcarder. He moves around the kid and everything felt like instinct. He didn't have to be in control of his body, it naturally happened. 1..2..3, and the match was over. He snapped back into his body, into his world and the crowd was almost deafening. Yes, he had missed this.

2

On his way back to the locker room, workers, wrestlers, and his bosses patted him on the back or shook his hand, while telling him, they were happy that he was back and that he had done an awesome job tonight. He noticed that they all looked at him with curiosity, wondering when he was going to self-destruct again. But he still smiled a fake plastered smile and said that he had missed WWE as well. While it was not entirely a lie, it was not entirely true. Yes, he had missed the crowd and the adrenaline rush, but he could do without backstage politics. It was one of the reasons he had to go away for a while. People talk. He was deep in his thoughts when the voice that he loved and hated but couldn't get away from, called out to him.

"Hey...Randy! Wait up!"

He turned around and his heart rate sped up, "Oh, John. It's nice to see you. It's uh...It's been a while."

"You're damn right it has," John caught up with Randy and pulled him into a hug, "It's been kind of lonely without you here. How are you?"

He gently pushed John away, "I've been good...whatever that is. Better, I should probably say." He looked away, desperately wanting to end this conversation. After all, he and John weren't on the best of terms.

John touched Randy's face and pulled it around so that they are eye to eye. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I know you're still mad at me, I know. And I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself. You know I was just-"

"-just stop, John. I don't want to talk about it. It's over and done with. I said I was better, let it go." Randy briskly walked away and entered into his own private locker room.

Randy walked toward the couch at the back of the room and sat down. He thought about everything that had happened in the last year. The blow-up, the OD, the overwhelming depression, almost being fired, and being forced to live in a mental health ward for 'his safety'. He had lost control of everything so fast. One minute he was in love and happy the next he was signing divorce papers. Everything went blurry as he felt warm tears run down his cheeks. God, he hated feeling vulnerable. He stood up and wiped his face, he didn't need people to know he was crying, they were already watching him.

He walked out of the locker room and out to his bus, he passed by old friends, if you could even call them that, they didn't even say hi or ask him how he was. He was never good at picking out friends or anything for that matter, he had extremely bad taste. He climbed the stairs to the bus and went into his bedroom. He undressed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, it had been a long, and eventful day. The water running down his face and abs felt so good. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly when one sentence ran through his head.

"_We've lost him."_

3

His eyes snapped open, he didn't want to remember what happened that night. He just wanted to forget.

He turned off the shower and started drying off, he always felt a little lonely when he did this. He sighed and glanced the mirror, he looked older, so he didn't like looking into mirrors. He remembered a time where he lived in a mirror. But he had changed...sort of. He put the towel around his waist and went back to his bedroom, he wasn't very hungry but he supposed he should eat anyway. He put on some underwear and walked into the kitchen/living room. The bus had been a present to him by Hunter, who said that Randy deserved the bus not just for his dedication but for getting better. Randy opened the refrigerator and pulled out spaghettis, Samantha had cooked them just for him, she tended to to things like that for him. And, he was grateful for that. She never gave up on him even when things weren't in her favor. He had a habit of hurting her and in some ways controlling her. But, she never stopped loving him...until he fucked up last year.

Randy ate his dinner and went back to his bedroom. He took off his boxers, he had always liked sleeping in the nude...he just wasn't used to being nude alone. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness that washed away all pain.


	2. Chapter 2

2

1

_He jolted awake, sweat rolled down his chest, and he was shivering, but he wasn't cold. It was happening again. He couldn't get a hold to anything but the fact that he wasn't at home. He vomited on the floor and cried out. What was happening to him? The door opened as three people rushed in, a woman and two men. The woman had a needle, one of the men shoved him back onto the bed and held him there. The other man had a clipboard in his hands and was taking notes. _

"_This is Nurse Jacqueline and this is Bob the guard. And you know who I am, but you're a bit disoriented. Allow me to re-introduce myself, I'm Dr. David Kramer, your rehab specialist. Now, I have been waiting on your withdrawal symptoms, they usually come a bit earlier but I expected this in your case. You're a binger." He smiled at Randy and Nurse Jacqueline inserted the needle into one of Randy's veins, "The medication you've just been injected with will help your withdrawal symptoms, unfortunately it will make you very very drowsy." The nurse and the guard backed away from the bed, "Sweet dreams Randall." The three people laughed in unison as they walked out of the room. Their laughter followed Randy down the spiraling staircase into the darkness._

2

The next morning Randy awakened feeling worse than when he went to bed. What had he forgotten? Ah, yes. His medication. He sat up and the room rotated around him. He placed his feet on the cold wooden floor and stood up. The bus was stopped so it made it a bit easier for him to get around the bus. He walked out of his room, to the bathroom, and opened his medicine cabinet. He pulled out his daily spread, proteins, vitamins, painkillers, migraine pills, anxiety pills, and his anti-depressants. It was a lot but he guessed he need them to operate. He took his pills and walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and ate some cereal. The bus had stopped at the next town and he hadn't even noticed. Randy went back to his bedroom and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. He walked to the front of the bus, down the stairs, and opened the door. Ahh, sunlight. He had always loved that feeling of warmth. When he was younger, he sometimes would fall asleep in the hammock behind his house. The cool breeze made conditions perfect, even though he lived by an airport. Randy looked at the time and gasped, it was 1:00 pm. He never slept that late, no matter how tired he was. He told the driver to drop him off at the arena.

As Randy walked into the opening of the arena, all he could hear were fans screaming his name, he never liked. He always felt like a zoo animal. He looked up at them with a plastered smile on his face and waved. God, how he wanted to be at home right now. He walked past the fans and into the arena, where the maps are posted. He searched for his locker room and noticed that he was sharing a room with John Cena and CM Punk. He rolled his eyes and sighed, whoever crafted the room arrangements must have hated him. He walked toward his locker room and opened the door.

3

He stepped out of his car an uproar of cheers and an equal amount of boos. Children chanted, "CENA, CENA, CENA!" Over and over again. He never got tired of this reaction, he waved at them and signed some autographs. It was a tiring business but he'd always love it. As he walked towards the back of the arena, he was greeted by his longtime girlfriend.

"Hey."

John smiled and ran towards her, "Nicki!" He picked her up and twirled her around, "I've missed you so much. It's been lonely without you." He pulled her into a long kiss.

She pushed him away with a light smiled that didn't touch her eyes. "John. I've been thinking and I know that-"

"-Wait! I have something for you." John opened his backpack and pulled out a small velvet box, "This is for you. I was going to give it to you last week but you never stopped by the house." He handed Nicki the box and waited for her response.

Nicki sighed and bit her lip "John, I don't-"

4

"-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I have to spend my night with the drug addict Randy Orton and that kiss-ass John Cena. Wow, I see how much respect you guys have for me. Why don't you just stick me in a lions den for fucks-sake."

Everyone turned towards the man standing in front of the locker room arrangements.

CM Punk was pissed, which wasn't very surprising. He pointed at John Cena, "Why am I being put with him?!"

John gently pushed Nicki aside and walked towards CM Punk, "Now, now, calm down. I don't think you're that bad and I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind you. We can all get along for one night, right?"

Punk grabbed his bags, "Don't fucking talk to me or I'll knock your lights out. And you better hope your little BFF doesn't have an attitude or I'll knock his lights out too."

John laughed and started towards the locker room and Punk followed behind.

5

Blue, green, or red? Randy was trying to decide the color of trunks he should wear when there was a light tap on the door.

"Why the fuck are you knocking? This isn't your mother's house." CM Punk shoved John away and kicked the door open.

"You didn't have to be so rough. He could have been sleeping or naked or something like that," John mumbled while rubbing his arm.

Randy straightened his shoulders and look and CM Punk, "I can see you're not in the best of moods."

Punk glared at Randy, "Don't start shit with me, I already dislike you."

Randy chuckled, "I'm not very fond of you either, but we have to get over that for the night. This is a workplace and I will treat you as a co-worker."

John dragged his luggage into the room and smiled, "Hi, Randy. How are you? Did you have a good night's sleep? Did you eat well?"

Randy sighed, "I'm fine and yes."

John dropped his luggage and moved toward Randy, "Give me a hug. You look like you need one."

Randy rolled his eyes and embraced John, "Make it snappy, John. I need to go to the trainer."

John's fingers lingered on Randy's back as he pulled away, "Why do you need-"

"-Would you shut the fuck up and stop asking him stupid questions? You sound like you're his mother, good God, John. Man the fuck up."

John smirked at CM Punk, who was lacing his boots, "Are you jealous? Do you need a hug?" He moved towards Punk, "I have a whole lotta love to go around, you can get some too."

Punk scoffed and stood up, "I don't want, nor, need anything from you." He walked towards the door and down the hall.

Randy looked at John, "I think I'm gonna head out now. I need to get into my character. I'll-uh I'll see you out there...I guess." He headed for the door when John grabbed his arm.

Randy shook his head, "No, John, no."

John bit his lip, "Don't be mad at me anymore. I was just looking out for you."

"John I'm not mad anymore. I just wanna get ready for the event and go home. That's it."

John stepped forward and put his hands on Randy's waist, "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Randy widened his eyes and whispered sharply, "No, John, not here. This isn't the time or place, okay?"

"I know, but…" John looked away, "I'm sorry. I just-"

Randy shushed John and turned his face towards him, "I know. It's okay, but not here."

John nodded and then smiled, "Just a little bit? Please?" He did his best expression of a puppy dog face.

Randy laughed, that face had brought him out of deep shit, time and time again. "Okay. Just a little bit."

Randy licked his lips and brought John's face up to his. He smirked as their lips brushed, John's lips were like velvet. John moaned with urgency as he opened his mouth more, he had needed this since Randy left. Randy gripped John's hips as they staggered backwards to the wall. John gently slipped his tongue into Randy's mouth. Randy groaned as their tongues danced across each other. He was savoring this moment, it had been a really long time since he had engaged in intercourse. John rubbed Randy's chest, he knew that should be stopping soon but he couldn't bring himself end the sensation he felt. He loved Nicki but Randy was different and spiked his curiosity.

Randy slipped his hands under John's shirt, pulled it off, he didn't want to stop. He pulled away from John and smirked. "I can't go out to the ring excited, John."

John smiled and dropped to his knees, "No, you can't." He slowly pulled Randy's trunks down while kissing his way to the base.

Randy groaned and closed his eyes, he needed this. His hands moved around John head, "That feels so-"

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

1

Randy walked back from his match with a foreboding anxiousness. In all his years of backstage rendezvous', he had never ever been caught. He had done it with Layla on the floor of a parking garage and wasn't caught. He reached the locker room and opened the door timidly. "Hey."

CM Punk looked up at him, "Hey."

Randy walked over his luggage and sat down. He pulled out his sweats and put them on. He bit his lip, he had never been this ashamed.

"Look, it's none of my business what you're into. I'm completely fine with that. It's just, I wasn't expecting that...here. Or you being into that. Or John being into that." Punk sighed, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, everyone likes to experiments. It's only natural. It's okay, just not at the workplace, you know?"

Randy took a deep breath, "I know. It wasn't supposed to happen. I told him not here, but he was so persistent. I'm sorry you had to see that." He stood up and walked to the door, "I really am sorry," he said while leaving the room.

2

CM Punk felt bad. He hadn't wished to walk in on those two. He felt worse knowing how Randy felt, now that he knew about them. Punk zipped his luggage and stood up. Grabbing his luggage, he walked out of the locker room and down the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about how ashamed John looked when he stood up. Punk walked out of the door and out onto the parking garage. He walked towards his car and pressed the fob, he put his luggage into the trunk and opened the front door.

"Wait!" John Cena jogged over. "Once again, I am so sorry about what happened. I never meant from anyone to find out."

Punk twiddled his eyes and looked past John, "I don't really care, honestly. Like it's happens. You guys should be more careful. I just wanna forget about. Don't ever bring it up again and tell your boyfriend that too."

"He's not my boyfriend. Randy would never. It was just a-"

"-I don't give a fuck what it was. I don't care. Just stop talking about it, okay?" Punk got in his car.

"Okay. I really am sorry though. I mean, I don't know how'd I feel If I saw-"

Punk started the car and drove away before John could finish his sentence. He was tired of talking about it. Every time one of them said sorry, all he could think about was John on his knees with Randy's cock on his lips. He threw up a little. He never wanted to see either of them again. Especially, John knowing that he was a bottom. Punk shuddered, why did he keep thinking about that? John on his knees like a fuckboy. He wasn't the least bit gay. But the image seemed to flood his mind. He pulled into his hotel and got out of his car. Maybe after a good nights sleep he would forget all about it. He checked in and rode the elevator to his floor. As he walked down the hallway, Randy's groaned seemed to follow him. It was deep and melodious. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about this. It wasn't okay. He paused at his room and opened the door. He noticed a nice plush bed and found himself wondering if Randy and John had fucked in a room like this one. He sighed and threw his luggage down. His body was aching for sleep. Punk took off his shirt and pulled off his pants, he had always slept in the nude. He pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

3

"_Do you like that?" John smiled. _

"_Yes, mmm, that's great. Keep at it." Punk looked down and laughed, "Take it all the way." John inserted his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Punk moaned and put his hands on the side of John's head. He pushed his cock further down John's throat. "Mmhmm, take it all, baby." John gagged and Punk pulled out, "Are you ready?" John nodded and slid a condom on Punk's cock. Punk smiled, "Turn over. Let me see that ass." John turned around and bent over. He did a little wiggle that made Punk laugh. "You're such a tease. And I love it." He grabbed his cock and gently slid it inside of John, who let out a moan of approval. Punk smiled and pulled out, "Just a little warming stroke. I'm gonna go a bit faster now." He slid back in and move his hips faster. John moaned a bit louder and started to push back against Punk. Punk groaned and humped John harder. He could feel John letting go after over stroke, this only made him move harder and faster. "Oh, John. This feels so good." Punk smacked John's ass and groaned louder, he was on the verge of coming._

"_I'm gonna come, baby." John said as his hands started to stroke his own cock. _

_Punk smiled and said raspily, "Come for me, John. Come before I do." Punk reached under John and felt for his cock, "Stop, I'll do it." John moved his hands and Punk started to stroke. John moaned loudly and convulsed, he was coming. Punk could feel his ass contracting and his balls starting to tighten. He pushed his cock further and deeper into John, "Come for me." John moaned and Punk felt everything release. John squeaked as his come fell onto the bed. "Yes, did that please you?" Punk slid out and John turned over onto his back._

"_Yes, it did. Now let me pleasure you." _

4

Her eyes popped open. John was softly snoring beside her. She reached blindly in the dark for her phone and looked at the lit screen. There were texts from some of the divas, her twin, and her mom, but the one that caught her attention was the one with the blocked number. She usually ignored them but the one-liner peaked her interest. "We need to talk about John," it read. She looked over at the still sleeping John and got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the hotel livingroom, "I'm all ears." She typed back and waited for a response.


End file.
